Second chances
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Noah wants a second chance. Will he get it or has he lost Kurt forever. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Noah have been dating in the closet for nine months. There at Kurt's house in his room. Kurt recently found out that Noah cheated on him a week ago with Santana.

Kurt looks over at Noah "So what happenend with you last week"

"Nothing"

"You sure"

Noah looks up at Noah "What is it?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"With why?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you were with Santana again last week"

"Kurt"

"Did you sleep wih her?

"I um-

"Oh god you did"

"I'm sorry it just happened"

"You said it was over"

"It is look she showed up and one thing led to another and-

"Get out"

"Kurt"

"Get out of my house. Who the hell was I kidding I should have never felt for you bull shit. It was all lies"

"Kurt you know that's not true"

"Just go ok were done"

"It didn't mean anything"

"Well it meant something to me"

"Kurt baby I'm sorry"

Noah grabs kurt by the arm and kurt pushes him off. "Don't touch me, just get out"

Then Finn walks in "Kurt everything ok?"

Kurt looks at Noah Yeah he was just leaving"

"Kurt I'm sorry"

"You slept with her Noah were done"

Noah leaves

Kurt flops back down on his bed. "God I hate my life"

Finn pulls a chair next to him. "Kurt are you-"

"Don't"

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Come on were going to be step brothers soon so tell me what happened with you and Noah"

"I broke up with him"

"Why?"

"He slept with Samtana"

Finn looks down "Oh"

That makes Kurt sit up "What do you mean by oh"

"Nothing"

"You knew"

"Well he kind of called me after it happened"

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry"

"A week Finn not only Noah but you've been lying to me too. God I'm such an idiot."

"Kurt"

"Just leave me alone alright" Kurt grabs a pillow and blanket from his bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch" Kurt goes upstairs. A week has passed and Kurt has been advoieding both  
>Noah and Finn.<p>

Kurt was sitting alone in the lunch room playing with his food when Finn comes up to him. "Hey little brother"

Kurt smiles "Little brother"

"Yeah so are you still mad at me?"

"Finn"

"I didn't want to hurt you and Noah said he was going to tell you"

"I'm not mad at you anymore Finn"

"Your not"

"No he's your best friend"

"But you're my brother now and nothing's going to come between us"

"Thanks Finn"

"Ahytime"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Kurt was walking when Noah grabs his arm. Pulling him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell Noah"

"I'm sorry"

"What do you want?"

"You wont talk to me"

"Because you cheated on me then lied about it"

"So did Finn andb you forgave him"

"I'm not sleeping with him I'm sleeping with you"

"Kurt before Santana came over my dad showed up"

"What?"

"Yeah he came slept with with my mom then left. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She left, I got drunk and then Santana came."

"Why didn't you call me"

"I don't know ok. I was pissed at him and I couldn't think straight. After I did it I felt so shitty."

"You should have"

Kurt tries to leave but Noah grabs him kisses him. Kurt stood there and soon melted into the kiss before pulling back.

"It wont happen again Kurt I promise"

"You can never commit to just me. You're like a sex craved lion Noah thats all you thinks about."

"No I had sex with all those girls to prove to myself that I was straight"

"See you're not even confortable with yourself. That's why this will never work"

"Kurt please"

"No I'm done I'm going to find someone who would love to be with me and isn't afraid to show it to other people. I'm going be happy in an out and proud relationship. He's going to do give me everything you're too afraid to give me. With that Kurt leaves Noah standing there crying.

At his house Kurt is lying on the bed staring at the ceeling. He didn't notice that Finn came in and was now sitting on the bed next to him. "Kurt"

Kurt jumps up "Jesus Finn"

"Sorry you ok"

"Not even close"

"Noah"

"Good guess"

"Listen I think he feels really bad for what happened"

"Did he put you up this?"

"No but I know he really caresd about you"

"And how do you that"

"Because he tells me a million times and I believe him"

"Who's side are you on"

"Yours"

"Doesn't sound like it"

"Look all I'm saying is that I want you to be happy and I've never seen you happier, Noah too"

"Well it's over now and he needs to get over it. Now would you just drop it"

"Ok fine"

Finn smiles "Yuo didn't tell me anything. I walked on you too and scared myself for life"

Kurt chuckles "Shut up"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the glee club had to perform individually in front of the whole school.

Noah was standing on the stage. Getting ready to sing. "Um I'll be performing I'll stand by you and I want to dictate it song to someone very special to me" Kurt was about to get up but Finn grabbed his arm pulling him back down.

After Noah was finished everyone cheered and Santana runs up on stage and hugs him. "Oh my god I loved"

Noah looks up and sees Kurt get up. He pulls back and smiles "I'm glad you liked it but it wasn't for you"

Kurt stops and looks up at Noah. Noah gets off the stage and walks over to Kurt. Kurt smiles "What are you doing?"

"Being the guy you dreamed of. I love you Kurt"

"Really"

"Yeah and I'm sorry for everything I did to you"

"I don't know what to say"

"You can tell me you love me too."

"Of course I love you"

They kiss. It's quiet until Finn gets up and starts clapping. Then everyone was clapping with him. bur not Santana and the rest of the football team.

Noah pulls back and looks around "Come on lets get out of here"

"Alright"

Outside Kurt is leaning Noah's truck and Noah is kissing him. When they pull back Kurt's smiling "I still can't believe you did all that. You sure we're ready?"

"We've been ready for months. I love you Hummel"

"I hate it when you call me that but I love you too."

Back at Kurt's house Kurt is watching TV when Finn comes in. "Hey Kurt"

"Hey"

"So do you make up properly"

"You can say that"

Finn sits next Kurt "You good?"

"Yeah thank's Finn"

"Thant's what family for"

"And don't tell dad he'll kill me"

"Your secrets safe with me, little bro"

The End


End file.
